


It's a Small World

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Episode: s03e22 There's No Place Like Home, F/M, First Dates, Fix-Fic, Hot Chocolate, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Neal and Emma's first date is interrupted, when a mutual enemy takes them away.  Meanwhile, in the present, things get shaken up, when Lily's ex-boyfriend show up in town.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SWANFIREMOBILE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          YOUNG EMMA SWAN is driving, while YOUNG NEAL CASSIDY is          

          pointing out the windshield.                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    This way.                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

          They approach a food cart with a VENDOR.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Let me out here; I’ll get our                          

                    drinks.                                                

                                                                           

          Confused, she stops the car.                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Here?                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

          He unbuckles, opens the door, and gets out, leaning in.          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    How do you like your hot chocolate?                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Hot chocolate!?                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Marshmallows?  Whipped cream?  You                     

                    know...                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Umm...cinnamon.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Yeah!  It’s pretty good; you should                    

                    try it!                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          He points down a road.                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL (cont’d)                          

                    Just keep heading that way, until                      

                    you reach a gate; won’t be that                        

                    far.  Keep a lookout, and I’ll meet                    

                    you there, in a couple minutes.                        

                                                                           

          He starts to close the door.                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Okay.  Where are you sending me?                       

                                                                           

          He reopens the door.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Es una sorpresa.  That’s Spanish                       

                    for "It’s a surprise."                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Yeah, I got that.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PORTLAND — NIGHT                                            

                                                                           

          Neal closes the door, and Emma drives off.  Smiling, Neal        

          walks up to the cart.                                            

                                                                           

                              VENDOR                                       

                    Neal Cassidy!  What’ll it be,                          

                    tonight?                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Just two hot chocolates.                               

                                                                           

                              VENDOR                                       

                    Two, huh?                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Yeah, one with marshmallows, one                       

                    with cinnamon.                                         

                                                                           

          The vendor starts to make the hot chocolates.                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL (cont’d)                          

                    Actually, make it two with                             

                    cinnamon...                                            

                                                                           

          The vendor adds the marshmallows and cinnamon.                   

                                                                           

                              VENDOR                                       

                    Someone special?                                       

                                                                           

          He puts the lids on and hands Neal the hot chocolates.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Hey, it’s only the first                               

                    date.  Thanks; how much?                               

                                                                           

          All chocolate comes with a price!                                

                                                                           

                              VENDOR                                       

                    Eh, I owe you about ten hot                            

                    chocolates!                                            

                                                                           

          Both smile and Neal walks away, toward where he sent Emma.       

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a Title Card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PARK — NIGHT                                                

                                                                           

          Neal and Emma are on a stopped swing ride, but he gets out       

          of his seat and heads toward a nearby trashcan.                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    So, what about you?  What’s your                       

                    story, Emma Swan?                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Let’s see: I was found, as a baby,                     

                    on the side of a road by some                          

                    kid.  So, you can imagine how bad                      

                    my story is.                                           

                                                                           

          Neal throws away his hot chocolate and heads back toward         

          Emma.                                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    Eventually, I wound up in a nice                       

                    home, and my foster mom was even                       

                    going to adopt me.                                     

                                                                           

          He stops.                                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

          She takes a drink.                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    She was...convinced I had...magical                    

                    powers.                                                

                                                                           

          Neal takes a moment to think about the fact that magic just      

          got brought up.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          Emma gets up and heads toward the trashcan.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Yeah, well, I ran away, so...                          

                                                                           

          She shrugs and returns to to Neal’s side.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    My first night with her, she took                      

                    us to see Mulan at a second-run                        

                    theater.  I actually tried to run                      

                    away that night, too.                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Mulan?                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Huh.  That was the first movie I                       

                    ever saw...                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    I kind of grew up far from                             

                    mainstream pop culture, so yeah, I                     

                    didn’t even see a movie until I was                    

                    sixteen.  I distinctly remember it                     

                    because –                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Was this in Minnesota?                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Oh my god, I helped you sneak                          

                    in!  You got a haircut!  And a                         

                    beard!                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Hey, better for, you know,                             

                    disguise!                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (pointing at her glasses)                         

                    These I just snatched off the rack                     

                    at Sears!                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Wow!                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    It’s a small world, after all!                         

                                                                           

          Neal’s confused.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    You know, ’cause we’re in an                           

                    amusement park!  The ride?  At                         

                    Disneyland?                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Not familiar, sorry.                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    It’s about how, despite our                            

                    different cultures and backgrounds,                    

                    we’re all still, at the core, very                     

                    alike.  It’s also a phrase used in                     

                    chance encounters, similar pasts,                      

                    or mutual connections.                                 

                                                                           

          Like, you know being related to everyone!                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    I managed to sneak in, once!  To                       

                    Disneyland, I mean.  Almost got                        

                    caught a couple times...                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    What else do they have?                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    A mine train rollercoaster, a space                    

                    rollercoaster, a haunted                               

                    house...Their Peter Pan ride is                        

                    REALLY popular, for some reason!                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Not for me!   Get me on those first                    

                    three, but Peter Pan gives me                          

                    nightmares!                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Let me guess: it’s the pirates?                        

                                                                           

          He runs off.                                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                         (calling)                                         

                    You like music?                                        

                                                                           

          He enters a booth.                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

          He pokes his head out.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                         (calling)                                         

                    How’s Yaz sound?                                       

                                                                           

          "Only You" starts playing.  Emma walks up toward him.            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    If I’m being honest, I prefer the                      

                    Flying Pickets version, but this                       

                    one’s good, too.                                       

                                                                           

          She stops, right next to the booth.                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    Still my favorite song!                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Shall we dance?                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    I’m not...much of a dancer...                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Yeah, well neither am I.  Honestly,                    

                    I’m terrible!  Absolutely terrible,                    

                    like you wouldn’t believe!                             

                                                                           

          He starts dancing, embarrassingly.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Oh, well then, if your just going                      

                    to make a fool of yourself, I’m                        

                    just going to watch and make fun of                    

                    you!                                                   

                                                                           

          He knocks over a trashcan but catches it.                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    Nope.  I can’t do this.  I can’t                       

                    stand by and watch you make a joke                     

                    of my song!                                            

                                                                           

          She takes his hands.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                         (laughing)                                        

                    It’s a slow song!                                      

                                                                           

          They start dancing properly.  Well, as much as they              

          can.  They don’t really know how to dance, so they just walk     

          in circles and sway.  I’m pretty sure Len would give them a      

          1.                                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                              

                                                                           

          MALEFICENT, EMMA, and LILY are facing JACK DAWKINS, while        

          HENRY, REGINA, ROBIN, ROLAND, SNOW, DAVID, and KARLY are         

          seated at a table.  RICHIE is standing near the table.           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What do you want, Jack?                                

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    A room.  Honestly, it’s been a long                    

                    trip.  I need some rest, before I                      

                    look around, tomorrow.  You                            

                    understand.  I hear Granny’s has a                     

                    B-and-B.                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    From whom?  We’re not exactly on                       

                    any travel sites or guides.                            

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    How’s Baelfire?                                        

                                                                           

          Emma is shocked that he knows this name.                         

                                                                           

                              JACK (cont’d)                                

                    Yeah, that’s right; I was on                           

                    Neverland.  Anyway, you could say I                    

                    have...sources.                                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    The Bed and Breakfast is just out                      

                    the back.  Granny will take care of                    

                    you, there.                                            

                                                                           

          As he starts to leave, Emma grabs his wrist.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’m watching you.                                      

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

          He shakes her off and exits.  Regina, Henry, and Richie walk     

          up to them.                                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What was that all about?                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Just an...old flame.                                   

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    How did YOU know him?                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We...had a chance encounter many                       

                    years ago.                                             

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    On my first date with your father.                     

                                                                           

          Henry and Richie exchange confused glances.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PARK — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                                    

                                                                           

          A rollercoaster goes over a hill and stops at the loading        

          dock.  Emma and Neal get out of it.                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Whoo!  What else is here!?                             

                                                                           

          Neal shuts off the ride.                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Maybe I should get you a map.                          

                                                                           

          They head out of the loading dock.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL (cont’d)                          

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He walks up to a large map and grabs a paper map from the        

          bucket next to it.  He hands it to Emma.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL (cont’d)                          

                    Your turn.                                             

                                                                           

          He smiles, as she opens it up.                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Hmm...Here!                                            

                                                                           

          She points on the map, and Neal walks around to look over        

          her shoulder.                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    This looks fun!                                        

                                                                           

          Suddenly bright carlights hit them.  THREE GUYS their age        

          step out of the vehicle — a Dodge Ram.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Oh no.                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    What, you know these guys!?                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Yeah, they’re bad news.                                

                         (to the gang’s leader)                            

                    What do you want, Dodger!?                             

                                                                           

          Dodger snaps his fingers, and one of his lackeys turns off       

          the carlights.  No longer silhouetted, he looks somewhat         

          familiar...                                                      

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    Fancy running into you,                                

                    Cassidy.  You’re coming with                           

                    us.  BOTH of you.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Leave her out of this; you have no                     

                    quarrel with her!                                      

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                         (snickers)                                        

                    Actually, this time, my quarrel IS                     

                    with her.  She stole something from                    

                    me, a couple years ago!                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    What!?  No!                                            

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    Lily Page!  Does that name ring a                      

                    bell?  A certain necklace?                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    You’re her ex.                                         

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    Chuck!  Claypole!  Grab them!                          

                                                                           

          They grab Ducklingspark, who struggle some, and take them to     

          the truck.                                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (to Neal)                                         

                    "No quarrel!?"                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Listen; I’m sorry about this.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    It’s okay; we’ll figure something                      

                    out.                                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF ROOM — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Dodger, Chuck, and Claypole tie Emma and Neal up to a            

          bollard.                                                         

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    There.  That oughta hold ya.  We’ll                    

                    take care of you tomorrow.                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Oh, joy.                                               

                                                                           

          Dodger, Chuck, and Claypole exit.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Look, I’m sorry about all of                           

                    this.  Having to deal with those                       

                    idiots.                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    They were after me, anyway.  If                        

                    anything, you’re just extra.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Hmm...Hey, if you don’t mind me                        

                    asking, who’s Lily Page?                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Umm...we kind of...dated, for a                        

                    while...Actually, she was a lot                        

                    like you, in some ways.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Back when I was still with my                          

                    father, there was this girl I                          

                    liked.  Morraine.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    That’s a beautiful name.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    It is, I guess.  And, um, later I                      

                    was taken in by this family, when                      

                    their daughter Wendy caught me                         

                    stealing food from                                     

                    them.  They...they were very                           

                    understanding of my plight.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    You liked her, too?                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    I’m sorry; is it awkward to talk                       

                    about past crushes and girlfriends                     

                    on a first date?                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Maybe a little.                                        

                         (pause)                                           

                    So, then, you have no problem with                     

                    me being bi?                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Ah, my dad was raised by a lesbian                     

                    couple after his father abandoned                      

                    him, at the age of nine.  Any of                       

                    the bad stuff, that came from                          

                    grandpa and loads of hardships                         

                    later in life.  My mom left, when I                    

                    was six.  Then, eventually I met my                    

                    stepfather, who sold me out.  I’m                      

                    sorry; I trailed off, didn’t I?                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY — PRESENT DAY            

                                                                           

          Emma is on the phone, while David is on the computer.            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah.  Jack Dawkins.                                   

                         (pause)                                           

                    Well, I know he was in Portland,                       

                    Oregon in February of 2001.                            

                                                                           

          Lily enters.                                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And Minnesota, two years earlier.                      

                         (pause)                                           

                    Okay, thanks.                                          

                                                                           

          She hangs up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    Hey.                                                   

                         (to David)                                        

                    Anything?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Not yet, but I’m still looking.                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Digging up dirt?                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, anything outstanding, skipping                    

                    on bail, fugitive...Hey, Granny’s                      

                    has a strict no-felon policy, and I                    

                    can get him just like that.                            

                                                                           

          She slams the side of her hand on her other hands palm.          

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What about using me as bait?                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What?  No, not doing that.                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I can turn into a dragon; I think I                    

                    can handle it.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We don’t use people as bait.                           

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    No luck.  Sorry.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL — DAY                               

                                                                           

          Snow is setting up a projector.                                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Today, we’re going to learn about                      

                    the newly-discovered planets.                          

                                                                           

          She faces the class, holding her clicker.                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Although, I’m sure you all know                        

                    about other worlds!                                    

                                                                           

          The class laughs.  She starts a video — the one from             

          NASA.  At one table, Henry, Karly, and Richie are seated.        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Richie)                                       

                    So, how’s Lily holding up?                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Honestly, I’m not sure.  I know she                    

                    wants him to rot in a cell; that’s                     

                    for sure.                                              

                                                                           

          He leans back in his chair.                                      

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    And rightly so!  He’s an idiot!  A                     

                    jerk!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK STAR PHARMACY — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Jack walks up to the Dark Star Pharmacy.  He puts on a ski       

          mask and walks in.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK STAR PHARMACY — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          TOM CLARK, at the front desk, notices Jack.                      

                                                                           

                              TOM CLARK                                    

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          Jack pulls out a gun and points it at Tom.                       

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Shut up.  Come on!  Come on!                           

                                                                           

          He pulls him out from behind the desk, shoves him onto the       

          floor, and points his gun at him.                                

                                                                           

                              JACK (cont’d)                                

                    Into an aisle!                                         

                         (looks around)                                    

                    ALL OF YOU!                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          The phone rings.  David picks it up, listens for a bit, then     

          hangs up.                                                        

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    We’ve got a hostage situation at                       

                    Dark Star.                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA AND LILY                                

                         (in unison)                                       

                    That’s him!                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    Stay here.                                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Hell no!                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK STAR PHARMACY — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          A bunch of police cars are surrounding the pharmacy.  Emma       

          and David pull up in theirs and get out.  As a dragon, Lily      

          lands and transforms into a humanoid.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    Do you really think this is a good                     

                    idea?                                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Hey, I just want to see you arrest                     

                    this punk.                                             

                         (shrugs)                                          

                    And...if you need any                                  

                    dragon-help...I’m more than willing                    

                    to burn him alive!                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Fine; this town’s weird, anyway.                       

                                                                           

          The enter the store.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK STAR PHARMACY — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Emma, David, and Lily walk up to an aisle.  Tom is in that       

          aisle.                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Where is he?                                           

                                                                           

                              TOM CLARK                                    

                    In the back.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to David and Lily)                               

                    Guys, get them out of here.  I’ll                      

                    take care of —                                         

                                                                           

          Lily’s not there.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Oh no.                                                 

                                                                           

          In the back of the store, Lily confronts Jack.                   

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Cut the act.  I know it’s you.                         

                                                                           

          He removes his mask.                                             

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

          He flings some kind of powder on her.                            

                                                                           

                              JACK (cont’d)                                

                    Come with me.                                          

                                                                           

          He grabs her arm and takes her out the back door.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK STAR PHARMACY — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Jack and Lily stop in the parking lot.                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You have no idea what I’m capable                      

                    of.                                                    

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Oh really?                                             

                                                                           

          She makes a Saiyan face, but nothing happens.                    

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What’s going on?                                       

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    I’ve inhibited your dragon                             

                    powers.  Now, follow me.                               

                                                                           

          He leads her away.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK STAR PHARMACY — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          David enters and walks up to Emma.                               

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    That’s everyone.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          They head to the back, noticing the conspicuous absence of       

          Lily and Jack.                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Lily.                                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL — DAY                               

                                                                           

          Henry, Richie, and Kairi have just gotten out of                 

          school.  Emma stops them.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Mom, what’s wrong?                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Jack took Lily.                                        

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Don’t worry; I’m gonna find her,                       

                    even if it requires a locator                          

                    spell.  Although...                                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    When Henry’s dad and I got                             

                    captured, Jack took us to an                           

                    abandoned wharf.                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That makes sense.  You might not                       

                    have to do a locator spell, after                      

                    all.                                                   

                                                                           

          Karly taps Henry’s shoulder.                                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Where’s Richie?                                        

                                                                           

          Gone.                                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright, you two stay here.  I’ll                      

                    find Maleficent.                                       

                                                                           

          She gets into her car and drives off.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF ROOM — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          Emma and Neal are still tied to the bollard.  She is trying      

          to pry loose.                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Hey, Neal!                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    See if you can work with me to                         

                    loosen this rope.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Alright...Suck in your gut.  Get                       

                    closer to the pole.                                    

                                                                           

          They both do and continue trying to loosen the rope.             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Relax, too.                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    I’m trying.                                            

                                                                           

          Emma thinks some.                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    So, what’s your middle name, then?                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Huh?                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Just trying to make small talk.                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Oh.                                                    

                         (laughs)                                          

                    I don’t have one.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Mine’s Helga.  Well, sort of.  I                       

                    just took my middle and last names                     

                    from the what my would-be adoptive                     

                    mother was going to give me.                           

                                                                           

          As opposed to meeting August, as a kid?  Okay.  I like the       

          idea that she gets the name from a fellow Hans Christian         

          Anderson title character, okay!                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    Ah-ha!                                                 

                                                                           

          She manages to loosen the rope and escape.  Neal also            

          escapes.                                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Let’s take the rope with us, just                      

                    in case.                                               

                                                                           

          She unties the knot.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          She wraps up the rope.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He takes it from her and slings it over his shoulder.            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL (cont’d)                          

                    Helga?                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Shut up.                                               

                                                                           

          She heads for the exit to the room.  Smiling, he                 

          follows.  She stops him, with her finger, as if telling him      

          to wait.  There’s a small hole near the door.  She looks         

          through it.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Dodger, Chuck, and Claypole are standing in front of another     

          door, down the hall from where Emma and Neal are.                

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    What are you talking about?                            

                                                                           

                              CHUCK                                        

                    This way!                                              

                                                                           

          He motions behind him.  Dodger grumbles.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CLAYPOLE                                     

                    Come on; we’ll show you.                               

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          He closes the door and locks it, before exiting with them.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF ROOM — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Emma gets up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Okay.  It’s clear.                                     

                         (looking around)                                  

                    Where’d you go?                                        

                                                                           

          He has just unlocked the door to this room.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Tumblers!                                              

                                                                           

          Emma rolls her eyes and follows him out the room.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Neal and Emma head down the hallway.  He stops at the door       

          that Dodger and his gang were at.  Emma passes him then          

          turns around to return to him.                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Is this his office?                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    I think so.                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He jiggles the doorknob, then starts to pick the lock.           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    What are you doing?                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    I bet I can find some evidence to                      

                    lock these guys away.                                  

                                                                           

          He opens the door.                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    You really think so?                                   

                                                                           

          Neal shifts his eyes some and shrugs.                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Okay, what are we looking for?                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Look, someone’s gotta stand guard.                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Now, hold on!  I was lookout, last                     

                    time!                                                  

                                                                           

          Neal keeps raising his finger, looking for a point.  He          

          can’t find one.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    You got me there.  Fair enough, and                    

                    I promise you I will be lookout the                    

                    next...five times.                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    I’m gonna hold you to that.                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    But I know specifically what to                        

                    look for.  A specific file.  I just                    

                    hope he still has it.                                  

                                                                           

          He starts to head in, but she grabs his arm.                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    What do I do if they return?                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Kick the door.                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Oh yeah, that’s not gonna be                           

                    noticeable.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Just keep it subtle, like you’re                       

                    bored.  Make up some reason you’re                     

                    here.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Okay, but it’ll be at your expense.                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    I deserved that.                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          He enters the office.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF OFFICE — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Neal locks the door and starts looking around, searching the     

          desk and filing cabinets.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                         (sad)                                             

                    What isn’t at my expense?  PAPA!                       

                                                                           

          He finds a folder and looks through it.  A smile forms on        

          his face.                                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL (cont’d)                          

                    Got ya!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Dodger returns from around the corner.                           

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    That was the biggest waste of time,                    

                    ever!                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma subtly hits the door, with her heel.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF OFFICE — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Neal, noticing the sound, closes the folder and heads for a      

          hiding spot.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Dodger stops in front of Emma, who is smiling, sheepishly.       

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    What are you doing here?  How did                      

                    you escape?                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    I’m that good.  Also, your goons                       

                    can’t tie knots that well.  Luckily                    

                    for you, I fixed that.  Neal’s                         

                    still tied up.  Might as well let                      

                    him take the fall.  For                                

                    everything.  Including breaking                        

                    into the amusement park.                               

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    What do you want?                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    To make a deal.  I can be a                            

                    valuable asset to the gang.  Plus,                     

                    I can give you info on Lily Page.                      

                                                                           

          He ponders this.                                                 

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    Come in.                                               

                                                                           

          She smirks, as he unlocks the door.  They enter the office.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF OFFICE — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Dodger sits down at his desk, while Emma walks up behind         

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    I — What are you doing?                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    You wanted information on Lily,                        

                    yes?                                                   

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    Sit across from me.                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    You’re gonna want to write this                        

                    down.                                                  

                                                                           

          He takes a pen and paper.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    It’s pretty complicated, so I want                     

                    to make sure you get                                   

                    everything.  You understand.                           

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    Get on with it.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Yes, well, pay close attention.                        

                                                                           

          He glares at her.                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    See, here’s the thing —                                

                                                                           

          She walks up to a map behind the desk.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    Well, look!                                            

                                                                           

          He turns around to face her, annoyed.  He didn’t bring the       

          paper with him, so she reaches behind him and grabs it.  She     

          takes an old clipboard that has clearly seen better days and     

          puts the paper in it.  She hands it to him, and he snatches      

          it, rather annoyed.                                              

                                                                           

          During all of this, Neal sneaks out of his hiding place and      

          starts tiptoeing toward the exit.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    Anaheim.                                               

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    Anaheim!?                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Yeah, she got a job as a cast                          

                    member at Disneyland.  You know,                       

                    what with the California Adventure                     

                    having just opened, they needed                        

                    some extra help!                                       

                                                                           

          He writes this down.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    You can find her working at a                          

                    pretzel stand.                                         

                                                                           

          Neal has finally managed to get out.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    I hope you find this information                       

                    useful.                                                

                                                                           

          She exits, but pokes her head in.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    Remember, I can be a quite-skilled                     

                    thief.  Keep that in mind.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Emma and Neal turn around the corner and head for another        

          door.                                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Disneyland!?                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    It was on my mind!                                     

                                                                           

          They go through it.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF BOATHOUSE — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Chuck and Claypole are standing guard, when Emma and Neal        

          enter.                                                           

                                                                           

                              CHUCK                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Uh-oh.                                                 

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF BOATHOUSE — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Chuck and Claypole charge at Emma and Neal.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    I’m sorry to bother you.  We were                      

                    just on the way out!                                   

                                                                           

          Chuck swings at Emma, but she dodges his attack and hits him     

          on the head, sending him back some.  Meanwhile, Claypole         

          slides at Neal, who jumps over him.                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Here!                                                  

                                                                           

          He tosses one end of the rope to her, and they use it to         

          trip Chuck and Claypole who, having gotten back up, are once     

          again charging at them.  Chuck falls into the water.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE WHARF — DAY — PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          Jack’s truck pulls up, and he gets out.  He leads Lily into      

          a building.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE WHARF — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          Jack leads Lily to the center of the room.                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Where did you get the power to                         

                    inhibit my powers?                                     

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Neverland.  From a dark force                          

                    calling himself "The Shadow."                          

                                                                           

          Lily stares at him in bewilderment.                              

                                                                           

                              JACK (cont’d)                                

                    Pan thought him his servant.  But                      

                    Pan was the true servant, for The                      

                    Shadow served only one man: the                        

                    Seeker.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    The Seeker of Darkness?                                

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    You see, it’s not you he                               

                    wants.  It’s your mother.                              

                                                                           

          He yanks Lily’s necklace off her neck.                           

                                                                           

                              JACK (cont’d)                                

                    And this.                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF BOATHOUSE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK               

                                                                           

          Claypole gets up and grabs an oar.  He swings it at Emma and     

          Neal.  They keep dodging.  Emma tosses her end of the rope       

          back to Neal and grabs onto Claypole’s oar.  She breaks it       

          in half.  She swings at him, knocking him down.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE WHARF — DAY — PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          Jack holds Lily’s necklace in front of her.                      

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    A piece of an egg laid by                              

                    Maleficent, Dark Mistress of All                       

                    Evil.  Do you know what power this                     

                    holds?                                                 

                                                                           

          She shakes her head.                                             

                                                                           

                              JACK (cont’d)                                

                    It...rejuvenates.                                      

                                                                           

          A small Dark Portal opens up.  He tosses the necklace into       

          it, and it closes.                                               

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                         (o.s)                                             

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          He tosses his sword at Jack, barely scraping his shoulder.       

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Is that it?                                            

                                                                           

          Richie runs up to him and grabs his sword.  He swings it at      

          him, but Jack keeps artfully dodging his attacks.  Emma and      

          Maleficent run in.                                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Lily!                                                  

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    I was hoping you’d show up!                            

                                                                           

          He knocks Richie aside and sprinkles some of that powder on      

          Maleficent.  Emma flings some ice at his legs.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF BOATHOUSE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK               

                                                                           

          Chuck climbs out of the water and pulls Claypole back            

          up.  They run toward Neal and Emma, respectively.  Chuck and     

          Neal fight hand-to-hand, while Emma and Claypole swashbuckle     

          with their oar halves.  Dodger enters.                           

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    What is the commotion!?                                

                                                                           

          He joins the fight, walking up to our Ducklingspark, while       

          taking out a gun.  Emma and Neal nod to eachother, and they      

          shove their respective opponents at Dodger, knocking his gun     

          out of his hand.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE WHARF — DAY — PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          Emma lowers her mallet.  Richie is still down, Maleficent        

          and Lily are stuck, and Jack’s legs are frozen to the            

          ground.                                                          

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    Oh.  There’s one thing I forgot to                     

                    mention: this powder doesn’t just                      

                    inhibit your powers.  It controls                      

                    them.                                                  

                                                                           

          She transforms partially into a dragon and breathes fire on      

          the ice, melting it, before transforming back.                   

                                                                           

                              JACK (cont’d)                                

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    So, I wouldn’t try                                     

                    anything.  Wouldn’t want to get                        

                    burnt.                                                 

                                                                           

          He walks up to Maleficent.                                       

                                                                           

                              JACK (cont’d)                                

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    The Seeker will be glad to have you                    

                    back in his employ.                                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He walks back to Lily.                                           

                                                                           

                              JACK (cont’d)                                

                    As for you, I’ll have a dragon all                     

                    to my own!                                             

                                                                           

          She is visibly repulsed.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Ew.                                                    

                                                                           

          Richie gets up and charges at him, with his sword.               

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Hyaaaah!                                               

                                                                           

          He pins Jack against a wall, pointing his sword at him.          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Wait!                                                  

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Henry came back, yes.  But if you                      

                    kill this guy, he won’t.  Do you                       

                    really want that?                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Not to mention, the Sigil.                             

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Burn the town down.                                    

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Lily begin to transform into Dragons.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ABANDONED WHARF BOATHOUSE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK               

                                                                           

          Neal tosses the rope to Emma and picks up the gun.  They run     

          up to Chuck, Dodger, and Claypole, who are now piled             

          together on the floor.  Neal points the gun at them.             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    You know, with all the stealing, I                     

                    have at least been able to take                        

                    solace in the fact that I’ve never                     

                    killed anyone.                                         

                                                                           

          Take that, "Ill-Boding Patterns!"                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                         (smirking)                                        

                    Well, go ahead.  Do it.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                         (shakes head)                                     

                    I don’t plan to start now.                             

                                                                           

          He empties it and tosses it into the water, then kicks the       

          bullets in, as well.                                             

                                                                           

                              DODGER                                       

                    That’s ’cause you’re weak, Cassidy.                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    That may be so, but I’m still                          

                    Stronger than You.                                     

                                                                           

          And Emma’s made of Love.  Just sayin’.  They tie the gang        

          up.                                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    There.  That oughta hold ya.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Nice.                                                  

                                                                           

          He high-fives her, and they leave.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE WHARF — DAY — PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          Emma runs up to Jack and Richie, as Maleficent and Lily are      

          transforming.  She cuffs Jack.                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    You think we can take two dragons?                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hold on.                                               

                                                                           

          She gets out her phone, dials a number, and puts it to her       

          ear.  Maleficent and Lily are now full-on dragon mode.           

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Regina, I need you and Robin,                          

                    now!  Bring supplies to create an                      

                    antidote for a dragon-controlling                      

                    spell.                                                 

                                                                           

          Regina poofs herself and Robin into place.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What have we got?                                      

                                                                           

          Richie takes the bottle of powder from Jack and hands it to      

          Regina.                                                          

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    This.                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          She mixes stuff and pours two bottles of the finished            

          product, handing one to Emma.                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          Regina runs up to Maleficent, and Emma to Lily.  Both            

          dragons are getting ready to take off.  They climb up their      

          tails and pour the potions on them, just in time.  Both          

          dragons turn back into humanoids.                                

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                         (to Jack)                                         

                    Alright, come on!  You might just                      

                    share a cell with Headmaster Janus!                    

                                                                           

          Maleficent runs up to her daughter.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    My necklace.                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    That doesn’t matter, now.                              

                                                                           

          She hugs her.                                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    That was close.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, well he ordered them to burn                     

                    down the whole town.                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Not on my watch!                                       

                                                                           

          Emma laughs.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PORTLAND — NIGHT                                            

                                                                           

          Emma and Neal reach the Swanfiremobile.                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Did you see me out there!?  Maybe I                    

                    should get into swordfighting...                       

                                                                           

          Neal sits on top the car, sulking.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    What’s wrong?                                          

                                                                           

          He starts crying.                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Nothing.                                               

                                                                           

          She climbs up on the car, behind him.                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    You sure?                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    It’s just, so much has happened to                     

                    me.  Everything has gone —                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    — wrong?                                               

                                                                           

          He nods, prompting her to get closer.  She takes off her         

          glasses, as she rests her hand on his shoulder.                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA (cont’d)                          

                    Do you think a day goes by that I                      

                    don’t wonder about my parents?  Who                    

                    they are?  If they’re still alive?                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    I tried to help my dad.  Almost                        

                    work.  Last minute, he ditched                         

                    me.  Sometimes, I wonder if he’s                       

                    still looking for me.                                  

                                                                           

          Oh, he is, Bae.  He is.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    It’s a small world, after all.                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PORTLAND — NIGHT                                            

                                                                           

          Emma and Neal are standing on opposite sides of the car.         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    So, you got anywhere to crash?                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Honestly, no.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Okay, here’s the deal: tomorrow                        

                    morning, we’ll hand these files                        

                    in.  Tonight, one of us can sleep                      

                    on the back floor, and the other in                    

                    the passenger seat.  I have a milk                     

                    crate.  Which do you want?                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    I’ll take the passenger seat.                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He opens up the trunk and takes out a milk crate, which he       

          hands to Emma.                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL (cont’d)                          

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She gets in the front passenger side, and he gets in the         

          back, after shutting the trunk.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SWANFIREMOBILE — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          Neal curls up in the back, while Emma leans her seat down        

          all the way and props her feet on the crate.                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Blanket?                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

          He hands her a blanket.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    We can get you your own tomorrow.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG EMMA                                   

                    Okay.  Would still like to see the                     

                    rest of this place.                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG NEAL                                   

                    Any time.                                              

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
